Cassandra
Księżniczka regentka Cassandra Altman [czyt. kasandra] znana również jako''' Evanlyn Wheller''' - księżniczka aralueńska, córka króla Duncana oraz lady Rosalind. Jest jedynym dzieckiem władcy, co czyni ją pewną następczynią tronu. Ma męża sir Horace'a Altmana oraz córkę Madelyn. Jako matka jest surowa i konsekwentna, ale bezgranicznie wierzy w swoje dziecko. Bardzo się cieszyła, gdy Maddie otrzymała brązowy liść - odznakę oficjalnie włączającą ją do Korpusu Zwiadowców. Z powodu choroby ojca od 3 lat sprawuje funkcje księżniczki - regentki nad królestwem. Wygląd i Charakter Cassandra jest kobietą bardzo upartą o żelaznej woli i silnym charakterze, kiedy coś sobie postanowi jest w tym nieugięta. Choć bywa nieco wybuchowa, jest również odpowiedzialna, doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę ze swych obowiązków wobec królestwa. Pomimo dobrego urodzenia i rozpieszczania przez dzieciństwo, Cassandra rzadko okazuje cechy aroganckiej księżniczki. Istotny wpływ na to miały jej przygody, kiedy musiała raz udawać uciekinierkę, a to niewolnicę w Skandii, a po ucieczce opiekować się Willem. To wszystko sprawiło że odwykła od luksusów na rzecz surowego życia. Cass jest również bardzo odważna, brała udział w bitwie o Skandie, gdzie pomagała Willowi nadzorować oddział łuczników, oraz sprytna co udowodniła, kiedy po ataku wargalii przebrała się za służącą. Istotny wpływ na jej życie miały również przygody ze zwiadowcami, z którymi się silnie związała, zwłaszcza z Willem. Ich surowy tryb życia, umiejętności i oddanie królestwu sprawiło że Cass również zapragnęła takich umiejętności. Po Skandii Po przygodach w Skandii Cassandra, im bardziej dorasta, tym bardziej przykłada się do obowiązków królestwa oraz nauki samoobrony. Zaczyna trenowanie strzelania z procy, uważając że jako księżniczka i następczyni tronu powinna umieć się bronić, robi również coraz więcej wyrzutów ojcu, za to, że ten ją ogranicza i nie pozwala na wiele. Od siódmego tomu jednak nieco się to zmienia. Cassandra zaczyna brać udział w misjach dyplomatycznych oraz pomaga ojcu w zarządzaniu królestwem, dzięki czemu zyskuje spore doświadczenie. Zaczyna również naukę szermierki. Cassandra jest oddaną przyjaciółką i towarzyszką, co nieraz udowodniała, ratując Wila w Skandi, czy Alyss w Nihon - Ja. Wygląd Casandra przez wiele postaci w serii jest uważana za bardzo ładną. Ma krótkie blond włosy, zielone oczy, ładną twarz, prosty nos i pełne usta. W 12 tomie jej włosy zaczynają siwieć. Zmiany w charakterze W dwunastym tomie, jej charakter nieco się zmienia, wciąż jest wybuchowa, jednak o wiele bardziej doświadczona i odpowiedzialna, troszcząc się o los swego królestwa, a sprawy królestwa traktuje bardzo poważnie. Jako matka jest również nieco nadopiekuńcza w stosunku do swojej córki. Cass w swoich rządach opiera się na mężu i przyjaciołach na których zawsze może liczyć. Cassandra jako regentka i uczestniczka wielu misji, w oczach swoich poddanych jest uważana za bohaterkę, przez to jest bardzo popularna. Cass dosyć staranie ukrywa fakt że masa obowiązków ją mocno przytłacza, jednak z prawdy zdaje sobie sprawę tylko jej ojciec, przytłacza ja również choroba ojca i zły stan zdrowotny w którym się znalazł. Umiejętności Cassandra posiada dosyć wiele umiejętności, które nieraz się przydają. Szermierka Od 7 tomu, Cassandra po przygodach w Skandii, zadało sobie sprawę że w przypadku zagrożenia jest całkiem bezbronna. Dla tego na własną rękę rozpoczęła treningi ze strzelania z procy jednak niezadowolony z nich ojciec, zamiast nich na prośbę córki pozwolił jej na lekcje szermierki. Od 7 tomu Cass trenuje szermierkę, jednak jej umiejętności pozostają wciąż na poziome przeciętnym. Strzelanie z procy i łuku W dzieciństwem Cass lubiła strzelać z procy w królewskim lesie, oraz strzelać dla zabawy z łuku. Jednak strzelania z procy zrezygnowała na prośbę ojca. W czasie kiedy uciekła z niewoli Skandian i zamieszkała w górskiej chatce razem z Willem, była zmuszona polować aby zapewnić wyżywienie. W czasie polowań używała łuku myśliwskiego, jednak nie robiła wielkich postępów. Dla tego po powrocie do domu, chcąc rozwinąć swoje umiejętności wróciła do strzelania z procy. Po wielu ćwiczeniach Cassa zdołała opanować strzelanie z procy bardzo umiejętne. Używając kilku pocisków oraz kul z kamienia a potem z ołowiu, jej proca staje się śmiercionośną, dokładną i celną broną. Cassa posiada również bardzo dobry refleks i cel, co nieraz uratowało życie jej przyjaciołom. Inteligencja i inne umiejętności Cassandra jest bardzo inteligentna, i dosyć sprytna, potrafi trzeźwo myśleć w trudnych sytuacjach. Z czasem zostaje ukazane zostaje jej talent perswazyjny w czasie negocjacji z Selethen. Jest również dosyć obeznana z sprawami politycznymi i dyplomatycznymi. W 12 tomie wykazuje duże umiejętności w zarządzaniu królestwem zastępując ojca jako regentka. Po za tym dysponuje umiejętnościami przeciętnej szlachcianki umie szyć, grać, śpiewać, zna też nieco języków obcych. Dane z książek Flanagana : Gdyby się nie odezwała, wzięliby ją za chłopaka. Stała u wejścia do kotlinki, była smukła, a jej' jasne włosy obcięte były na krótko. Miała na sobie zszarganą tunikę, bryczesy i wysokie buty z miękkiej skóry sznurowane aż po kolana.'' : - Płonący Most, str. 95 : Teraz Will spostrzegł, że była mniej więcej w jego wieku, a ponadto pod grubą warstwą brudu skrywała się bardzo ładna twarzyczka. : - Płonący Most, str. 95 : (...) uświadomił sobie, że jest nie tylko bardzo ładna, ale wręcz piękna. Prócz tych fascynujących zielonych oczu i jasnych, leciutko rudawych włosów, jej urody dopełniał niewielki, prosty nos i pełne usta, któr'ym, zdaniem Willa, brakowało tylko uśmiechu.'' : - Płonący Most, str. 95 : Historia Cassandra urodziła się jako księżniczka Aralueńska i córka króla Duncan i królowej Rosalind. Do dziecka mieszkała i wychowywała się na Zameku Araluen. Od dzieciństwa jako jedyna córka króla była jego oczkiem w głowie, rozpieszczana wyrosła na nieco krnąbrną księżniczkę. Z powodu braku rodzeństwa od najmłodszych lat Cassadra była uważana za dziedziczkę tronu. W pewnym czasie (możliwe że w czasie jakiego wyjazdu) poznała Celtyjską księżniczkę Madelydd z która się zaprzyjaźniła. Jej jeszcze inną przyjaciółką był jej służąca Evanlyn. Płonący Most Ucieczka i odnalezienie zwiadowców W czasie wybuchu drugiej wojny z Morgarathem Cassandra przebywała w Celti razem ze swoją przyjaciółką, jednak dostała wezwanie od ojca z rozkazem powrotu do kraju. Jednak w czasie powrotu do kraju jej orszak został napadnięty przez wargalów Morgaratha i doszczętnie wybity, jednak Cassandra i Evanlyn uciekły na koniach. Niestety koń służącej się potknął się przez co zginęła. Młoda księżniczka uciekła i przez najbliższe dni ukrywała się w wyniszczonym królestwie.thumb|left Cassandrę po raz pierwszy pojawia się, gdy spotyka zwiadowców Willa, Gilana i czeladnika rycerskiego Horace'a w Celtii, którzy przybyli w oficjalnym poselstwem do króla Celti, i przyłącza się do nich. Przedstawia im się jako pokojówka księżniczki, Evanlyn. Opowiada im, że Cassandra odwiedzała przyjaciółkę, księżniczkę Madelydd, na dworze króla Celtii, Swyddneda, a ona jej towarzyszyła. Jednak jej oddział napadli wargalowie i tylko jej udało się uciec. Gilan miał wątpliwości, co do tego, czy kobieta naprawdę jest pokojówką. Wątpił w to, ponieważ zwykli ludzie boją się zwiadowców. Ona mówiła natomiast, że ucieszyła się na ich widok. Mężczyzna podzielił się swoimi wątpliwościami z Will'em, a później wyjechał chcąc sprowadzić pomoc i przekazać wieści królowi Duncanowi. Rajd na most Will i Horace zaprzyjaźniają się z Evanlyn, razem ruszyli za Gilanem do Araluen, jednak kiedy zaskoczył ich konwój jeńców prowadzonych przez wargalów w stronę rozpadliny, Will doszedł do wniosku że musi dowiedzieć się więcej o wrogu, jednak problemem była Evanlyn którą należało odeskortować, ostatecznie problem rozwiązał się sam gdyż Evanlyn oznajmiła że jedzie razem z młodzieńcami. Trójka dzieciaków razem śledzą wargalów, doszli w ten sposób do Rozpadliny. Tam okazało się że Celtyjscy niewolnicy zostali zmuszeniu do zbudowania mostu przez który spokojnie mogła się przeprawić wielka armia Morgaratha, i uderzyć na Araluen od tyłu. Will i reszta zdawali sobie sprawę że nie zdąrzą powiadomić na czas aralueńczyków i będą musieli na własną rękę rozwiązać ten problem, postanowili zniszczyć most. W nocy Will przystąpił do akcji podpalając most, jednakże cześć mostu nie zajęła się ogniem przez co musiał zaczynać od początku, jednocześnie w tym czasie zauważali go wargalowie oraz Skandianie, Na pomoc Willowi ruszyła właśnie Evanlyn która dokończyła dzieło podpalania mostu a kiedy próbowali uciekać, zwiadowca został ogłoszony próbowała go ratować w efekcie czego ją też pojmano. Ostatecznie księżniczka i zwiadowca stali się jeńcami Skandiańskich najemników pod do jarla Eraka Starfollowera. Do niewolni nie dostał się tylko Horace który był po drugiej stronie mostu a po zakończeniu akcji ruszył do obozu aralueńczyków. Widząc zniszczenie mostu, Erak był przekonany że teraz plan mrocznego barona się nie powiedzie, zdecydował się że nie będzie walczył za przegraną sprawę i postanowili cichcem wymknąć się wargalom razem z niewolnikami,i Willem jako zwiadowcą - zakładnikiem. Cassandra i Will przez pewien czas przebywali w niewoli do czasu Bitwa na Równinie Uthal, kiedy do Skandianie wymknęli się z ognia walk na swój statek i odpłynęli do Skandii. Ziemia Skuta Lodem Podróż do Skandii i pobyt na Skorghili Will i Cassandra ruszają jako jeńcy wojenni do krainy wilków morskich Skandii, na statku jarla Eraka Wilczy Wicher. W czasie podróży nawiedza ich sztorm, a wskutek masy nowych szturmów nawiedzających morze skandianie są zmuszeniu do przeczekania sztormu na wyspie Skorghijl. Przez najbliższe kilka miesięcy Cassa i Will spędzają na wyspie, Cassa jest zmuszona pracować jako niewolnica i usługiwać wilków morskich (to z pewnością uczy jej pokory) Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźnia się z Willem, a widząc jego intensywne treningi zdradza mu, że jest córką króla Duncana i że ten prawdopodobnie wkrótce ich wykupi, sugeruje mu również że nie musi trenować tak ciężko, jednak ten nie zaprzestaje treningów co drażni księżniczkę. Nadzieje na uwolnienie za pomocą okupu jednak zawodzą kiedy na wyspę przybywają skandianie pod wodzą skirl statku Wilczy Kieł Slagor przybywa na wyspę ze świeżymi wieściami z ojczyzny. Cassa dowiaduje się że w czasie walk z aralueńczykami zginął syn oberjarl Ragnak a ten przysiągł zemstę na Duncanie i najbliższych członkach jego rodziny. Oznaczało to, że gdyby tożsamość Cassandry została odkryta zabito by ją. Zdesperowani młodzi postanawiają uciec na własną rękę z wyspy, jednak plan się nie udaje gdyż ich łódź nie była przegotowana do podróży, ponownie dostają się w ręce Skandian którzy znacznie ograniczają ich swobodę. W Skandii jako niewolnica Po pewnym czasie przyjaciele zostają zawiezieni do Skandii i tam sprzedani jako niewolnicy. Cassandra trafia do kuchni, a Will na dziedziniec. Jest to najcięższa możliwa praca i chłopak wkrótce szuka pocieszenia w zielu cieplaku. Młody zwiadowca szybko popada w bezgraniczne uzależnienie. Erak widząc to lituje się nad nim i pomaga Willowi i Cassandrze uciec. Poleca im znaleźć schronienie w drewnianej chatce w lesie sosnowym, gdzie aktualnie nikt nie przebywa. Cassandra przez całą drogę opiekuje się Willem, pomagając mu wyjść z uzależnienia. Chłopak odzyskuje świadomość na samym końcu książki. Bitwa o Skandię Na początku książki Cassandra i Will nadal przebywają w drewnianej chatce w lesie. Oboje są zaniepokojeni, ponieważ wiosna bardzo szybko się zbliża. Gdy ta nadejdzie do chatki prawdopodobnie przybędą polujący na zwierzynę Skanianie. Podczas, gdy Cassandra przebywa w lesie zostaje porwana przez Temudżeinów do ich obozu. Obcokrajowcy po kłótni zdecydowali o zabiciu dziewczyny. W chwili, gdy podchodził do niej żołnierz z mieczem trafiła go strzała Willa. Młodzieniec poszedł za przyjaciółką, gdy ta długo nie wracała. Temudżeini podejmują następną próbę zabicia dziewczyny, ale w tym momencie z pomocą przychodzą Halt i Horace. Później Cassandra bardzo aktywnie brała udział w bitwie mówiąc Willowi, kiedy wszyscy łucznicy są gotowi do strzału. Halt na początku nie był zadowolony z tego, że księżniczka bierze udział w bitwie, ale potem stwierdził, że był to dobry pomysł. Po śmierci oberjarla Ragnaka Cassandra ujawnia wszystkim swoją tożsamość. Potem wraca wraz z Willem, Haltem i Horacem do Araluenu, gdzie obejmuje dawne obowiązki. Oddala ją to od Willa, który jest zakłopotany jej wysoką pozycją i nie wie jak się do niej zwracać i odnosić. Dziewczyna zbliża się natomiast do Horace'a, który nie ma z tym problemu. Dalsze wyprawy W tomie Okup za Eraka wyrusza na wyprawę do Arydii w imieniu swojego ojca, aby wpłacić okup za Eraka - skandyjskiego jarla, który nie mógł przyznać się Skandianom że go pojmano bo wybrali by nowego oberjala . Delegacja składa się także z Halta, Willa, Gilana, Horace'a oraz Svengala. Do ich karawany dołączą Selethen, wakir Al-Shabah. Okazało się, że Eraka nie ma w Al-Shabah tylko w stolicy Arydii - w Mararoko. Karawana ruszyła przez pustynię do tego miasta. Wtedy przechwyciła ich karawana tualeska, czyli pustynni bandyci pod władzą Yusala. Jedynym, który się uratował był Will, który ruszył w międzyczasie na ratunek Wyrwijowi. Wszyscy pojmani jeńcy mieli zostać straceni, ponieważ jechali pomóc Erakowi, który także był jeńcem Tualegów. Okazało się, że władze nad nimi objął Toshak - skandyjski zdrajca i przeciwnik Eraka. Już na podeście Tualegów zaczął bombardować strzałami Will. Cassandra za pomocą swojej procy pokonała Yusala. W tomie Cesarz Nihon-Ja Cassandra rusza do Nihon-Ja razem z Willem, Haltem, Selethenem oraz Alyss na wyprawę poszukiwawczą Horace'a. Już podczas drogi kłóciła się z Alyss podczas ćwiczeń z szermierki. Kurierka bała się, że Cassandra skradnie jej Willa, nie wiedziała, że już wtedy księżniczka kochała Horace'a. Po dotarciu do Nihon-Ja okazało się, że panuje tam wojna domowa między cesarzem pragnącym nadać takie same uprawnienia prostym drwalom jak i możnowładcom a wojowniczym ludem senshi, który jest miejscową arystokracją. Cassandra wypełniła w tej wojnie swoje zadanie - razem z Alyss dotarła do Pana Nimatsu i poprosiła o posiłki zbrojne dla Kikori, czyli wojsk cesarza. Pan Nimatsu dowodził dziwnym ludem o nazwie Hasanu. Aby plemię zgodziło się w ogóle wyjść ze swojej mieściny Cassandra i Alyss musiały pokonać grasujące w lesie Uto zło - czyli wielką panterę śnieżną. Wspólnymi siłami udało się osiągnąć ten cel, a między dziewczętami zrodziła się przyjaźń. A kiedy wreszcie dotarli na pole bitwy - wojny już nie było, a cesarz wygrał i zjednoczył kraj. Zaginione Historie Taniec weselny Cassandra wzięła ślub z Horacem na Zamku Redmont. W uroczystości wziął udział m.in. Erak, Selethen oraz sam cesarz Shigeru. Podczas ślubów miał się odbyć zamach na Cassandrę - kiedy dojdzie do tańców dwaj Genoweńczycy mieli wypuścić zatrute bełty z kuszy. Genoweńczyków w porę wyśledzonych i powstrzymanych przez Willa wykupił Iqbal, brat Yusala, którego Cassandra pokonała kilka lat wcześniej w Arydii. Najwyższy Czas Księżniczka Cassandra bierze udział w ślubie Willa i Alyss razem z mężem, Horace informuje Willa że księżniczka jest w ciąży i spodziewają się dziecka. Królewski zwiadowca Niedługo po ślubie Willa i Alyss, rodzi się córka Cassandry i Horacego Maddie , która jednak okazuje się być ich jedyny dzieckiem. Will zostaje jej ojcem chrzestnym, rodzina rozpieszcza małą księżniczkę która zaczyna być coraz bardziej nieznośna. Po 12 latach od urodzenia Maddie, ojciec księżniczki król Duncan, złamał nogę na polowania, a ponieważ rana nie chciała się zagoić musiał odłożyć na bok sprawy państwowe. Cassandra musi przejąć ciężar władzy nad królestwem, zostaje księżniczką regentką królestwa. Regentka dobrze sobie ze wszystkim radzi, jednak ciężar sprawowania władzy ją przygniata, jednak wspomaga ją jej mąż pierwszy rycerz królestwa sir Horace. Cassandra ma do tego problemy ze swoją krnąbrną córką Maddei, która nie słuchając poleceń rodziców wymyka się z zamku, i strzelając z procy włóczy się po lasach, po za tym jest z niej zepsute dziecko, które nie chce uczyć się na błędach, zdesperowani rodzice nie wiedzą co zrobić ze swoją córkom. W między czasie Gilan, prosi książęcą parę o pomoc. Na spotkaniu w stolicy, Gilan, Halt, Pauli, Horace i Cassandra, zastanawiają się jak pomóc Willowi, który pół roku temu stracił swoją żonę Alyss, która spłonęła w pożarze. Halt proponuje aby rozwiązać problem Willa i Maddie za jednym zamachem, proponuje oddać krnąbrną księżniczkę na wychowanie do Willa, aby ten miał się na czym skupić oraz żeby Maddie nabrała doświadczenia, umiejętności i przede wszystkim odpowiedzialności. Cassadra jest początkowo temu przeciwna jednak w końcu się zgadza wysłać córkę do korpusu. Aby zrównać jej status i rangę, oraz nie dopuścić aby księżniczka wykorzystywała swoje przywileje, Cassandra i Horace decydują się ją wydziedziczyć na czas nauki. Relacje Z ojcem królem Duncanem Cassandra miał dobre relacje z ojcem, którego szczerze kochała. Jako jedynaczka była obdarzana cała uwagą i miłością ojca, który ją dosyć rozpieszczał i nie potrafił odmówić córce niczego. Z biegiem lat kiedy Cassa zaczęła dorastać i potrzebowała więcej swobody okazało się że ojciec znacznie ją ogranicza i obawiając się o córkę zabraniał jej udział w różnych eskapadach. Z kolejnymi przygodami Cassa stała się bardziej opowiedziana i coraz poważniej podchodziła do swoich obowiązków, zaczyna się dokształcać i uczyć samoobrony, rząda również od ojca dopuszczenia jej do współrządów w królestwie, na co ten podchodzi dosyć sceptycznie, to ostatecznie doprowadza do konfliktu pomiędzy ojcem a córką. Jednak ostatecznie upór i argumenty córki docierają do króla który zgadza się na jej warunki. Cassandra wykazuje dużą chęć pomocy ojcu w rządach i chęć odciążenia go od groma obowiązków. W 12 tomie kiedy jej ojciec choruje Cassandra zostaje regentką, poważna choroba wyniszczająca jej ojca doprowadzając do tego że Cassa poświęca się prawy, bardzo przeżywa chorobę ojca jednak to ukrywa. Z Willem Treaty'em Po powrocie ze Skandii, księżniczka jest przekonana, że kocha zwiadowcę. Jednak kiedy ten rezygnuje z pozostania w Araluenie i wybiera dalsze nauki w Redmont pod okiem Halta, uświadamia sobie, że łączy ich przyjaźń, bardzo mocna, ale jednak tylko przyjaźń. Z Horacem Altmanem Od początku Cassandra bardzo lubiła Horace'a, jednak z początku była to jedynie przyjaźń, a księżniczka myślała, że jest zakochana w Willu. Z biegiem czasu jednak uświadamia sobie, że jest inaczej, a ona sama dochodzi do wniosku, że w rzeczywistości kocha Horace'a. W 10 tomie rycerz oświadcza się, a w "Zaginionych Historiach" biorą ślub. Później mają córkę - Maddie. Z Alyss Mainwaring Z początku dziewczęta szczerze się nienawidziły - Alyss była przekonana, że księżniczka zakochana jest w Willu i próbowała jej dopiec, przez co Cassandra automatycznie robiła to samo. Sytuacja wyjaśnia się dopiero w 10 części, gdy podczas jednej z kłótni księżniczka wyznaje, że kocha Horace'a. Dodatkowo, gdy Cassandra ratuje Alyss życie, podczas próby zabicia śnieżnego tygrysa, Alyss dochodzi do wniosku, że bardzo lubi księżniczkę i ostatecznie zostają przyjaciółkami. Z Haltem O'Carrickiem Cassandra ma ze zwiadowcą bardzo przyjacielskie relacje, jako, że Halt wielokrotnie jej pomógł, poza tym jest mistrzem Willa, przyjacielem jej ojca i jednym z najlepszych zwiadowców w królestwie Araluenu. Ciekawostki * Cassandra jest imieniem greckim, oznacza ''wyróżniać się '', spolszczona wersja to Kassandra. W mitologi greckiej Kassandra był wieszczką, w której przepowiednie nikt nie wierzył, a jej imię stało się symbolem złej wróżby. * Imię Cassandra powstała na cześć lady Sandry, żony Aralda, w podzięce za uratowanie jej męża Duncana przez barona Redmontu. en:Cassandra de:Cassandra nl:Prinses Cassandra Kategoria:Aralueńczycy Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie